Mine
by Raven'sWinterRaine
Summary: A little one-shot on how Raven makes Beast Boy hers. BBxRae. The only kind I like.


****

Mine:

This is a little one-shot I thought about. Sorry if Raven might be a little OOC.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. But, if it so happens that the owner of Teen Titans were to… mysteriously vanish, and left me the heir of owning them, then that would change everything. (I smile evilly and go off to some unknown place).

Raven was sick and tired of hearing the two of them flirt. Ever since he met her the two have been flirting. And what the bad part was that Raven liked him, and told him that just two days before he met the girl. Oh the irony.

"No, you're cuter." Ashley said in a baby voice. Ashley was the girl that Beast Boy met at the arcade one day. It was so sickening sweet that even Starfire was gagging at what they were doing.

"No, _you're _cuter." Beast Boy said back in an equally babyish voice. Ashley giggled. Ashley had tan skin, dark brown eyes, short blond hair, and had her ears pierced. She was currently wearing a pair of blue jeans that had the knees ripped out, and a red tank-top. She was just shorter than Beast Boy. They were currently sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm cuter." Ashley joked, laughing. Beast Boy laughed too. Raven had had enough of this. She slammed the book she was trying to read shut, and then stormed out of the room, growling as she walked. Starfire, the only one to really notice this, followed Raven out. Once they were well down the hallway, Starfire stopped Raven by asking her a question.

"Raven, is there something the matter?" She waited for a response, hoping that Raven would talk to her. Raven sighed, but ceased her walking.

"Starfire?" Raven said after a while.

"Yes Raven?" Starfire asked, happy to know that Raven would be willing to talk to her.

"Do you know what happened just two days before Beast Boy met Ashley?" She asked.

"No, I do not Raven. What happened?"

"I told him that I like him. And I mean _really_, like him" Starfire gasped at this news.

"But, if you do if fact share a liking in him, then why do you not go to him?"

"Because, even after I told him that I like him, he goes and pulls off a stunt like this."

"You know Raven; I do believe that this, Ashley, has temporarily blinded him of what really matters." Raven turned to look at Starfire, a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean Starfire?" She asked. Starfire walked up to Raven, a smile on her face that she rarely shows.

"What I mean is that if you truly like him, you need to let him, and others, know that he is yours and yours only." Raven seemed to be following her so far.

"And, how do I do that?" She asked, wondering what Starfire had in mind.

"Well," Starfire said, that certain smile on her lips growing just a bit. "On my planet, when one chooses a… mate, as we shall say, the girls are supposed to _mark _their mate, so no other can take them." Raven liked the sound of that. She could just mark Beast Boy, and Ashley would have no other choice but to leave.

"So how exactly do I do this?" Ravens own smile began to form as the girls talked over their plan to get Beast Boy marked.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Beast Boy and Ashley were still flirting when Raven and Starfire came back into the room. Raven had something behind her back, but nobody saw what. She walked up to Ashley and Beast Boy, who were still sitting on the couch, with a small determined look on her face.

"Excuse me," Raven said, causing the two of them to stop their flirting. "But, could you scoot over a little bit?" She said this in more of a demand form, than a question. Ashley glared at her.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Ashley said this in such a manner that it made Raven want to smack her. Even Beast Boy looked at her in shock due to her attitude change.

"Because it would be nice to let me sit down." Raven said, still calm as ever.

"No thanks." Ashley said in a snobby tone.

"He's mine you know." Raven said out of the blue, causing everyone but Starfire, who had a small smirk on her face, to stare at her in confusion. Ashley and Beast Boy stood up.

"What do you mean he's _yours_?" Ashley asked, speaking what everyone else was thinking.

"I mean," Raven said, going around the couch to stand in front of Ashley, while Beast Boy was off to Ravens side. "He. Is. Mine."

"Oh yeah, well I don't see your name on him." Ashley said triumphantly, crossing her arms over her chest and sneering at Raven. Raven only smirked.

"Oh?" Raven said. She then brought out what was behind her back and put the end of it to Beast Boys left hip, causing a sizzling sound to be heard, along with Beast Boys cry of pain. Raven then removed the object, and everyone could see that it was a horse brander. "Well I do." Ashley, and everyone else for that matter, looked at Beast Boy hip to see what Raven meant. And, low and behold, Raven's name was on his hip. "Read for yourself." Raven said to Ashley. Ashley glared at Raven before reading aloud.

" 'Property of Raven. Raven's and Raven's only'. So what, you own him now?" She was not happy with this.

"Basically." Raven said smoothly, before glaring at Ashley. "And if I ever catch you with him again, you're going to be in trouble. Now leave." Raven said the last part in a threatening tone. Ashley, who knew better than to get tied up in an argument with Raven, left as fast as she could. Raven smiled again, happy she has won her battle.

"What the heck was that for?" Beast Boy cried, rubbing his still sore hip that was searing with pain. The brander burnt through his uniform and onto his skin. Raven turned to face him.

"That," Raven said "Was to mark you mine so that no other girl can take you."

"Well you didn't have to BRAND me for cryin' out loud!" Cyborg handed Beast Boy a bag of ice, who put it on his hip and sat down.

"Actually, I did." Raven said, leaning down so that his face was level with hers, and cupped his face. "And now you're **_all_** **_mine_**." She then kissed him strongly on the lips before getting up, picking up the brander, and walking away. Cyborg and Robin looked at Beast Boy, who was in a dazed state, while Starfire giggled and flew after Raven to talk to her.

"You know," Beast Boy said after awhile, a lopsided smile on his face. "I think I can get used to bein' hers."

This is just a story that I wanted to get out of my head, so sorry if it sucked. Thank you for wasting your time and a part of your life to read this story.


End file.
